Despite the ability of mobile phones to record a user's geo-location (latitude, longitude) at points in time, it remains a challenge to pinpoint the venue at which an individual has dwelled. This is because location points are often lacking both in density and in accuracy.
Mobile phones often record location sparingly due to battery constraints (frequent location points will drain the phone's battery). When they are recorded, the points are not always accurate, often containing a significant amount of uncertainty (e.g., 100 meter radius). This uncertainty is compounded in densely populated urban areas, where there may exist many venues within the uncertainty radius. Therefore, it is still difficult to know at which venue the user is actually dwelling.